LiaraFemshep One Shots
by LitNiche
Summary: Various one shots focused on the Liara and Femshep romance through all three games. Fluff, angst and everything in between.
1. The Promise

_Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of any Mass Effect or Bioware intellectual property. Please also note that this story contains some profanity and sexuality. Spoilers present for the games and the DLC._

* * *

_Post Shadow Broker mission and Normandy tour, pre ME3 with a more emotionally renegade Shepard(F) and Liara than my Aftereffects pair. Liara visits Shepard's cabin, still unsatisfied with Shepard's answer the night she toured the Normandy._

One Shot #1: The Promise or Damn it Shepard

"What should we watch?" Liara asked Shepard, skimming through vid files on the spectre's terminal. She heard Shepard chuckle from the couch and added, "If you say _Vaenia_, you and Joker will be spending the night together instead of you and me."

She took Shepard's silence as a concession for her to choose. Finding something she believed might actually hold her attention long enough for her to make it through it without pulling out a datapad to work on her brokering, she descended the steps to join the _Normandy_'s captain. She joined Shepard on the couch as the fish tank became opaque to protect the fish from the video now projected in one of the tank's panes.

Shepard arched a brow as the prothean documentary began to play, but remained silent. She wasn't in this for the video anyway. It was an excuse to invite Liara up to her cabin and get her off of that damn Hagalaz ship. The salarian narrator explained the significance of an artifact recently found on a planet in a remote system and Liara scoffed. "What?" Shepard asked as the documentary continued to play.

"Nothing," Liara sighed.

"What's nothing," Shepard was unconvinced and if Liara wasn't enjoying this, she sure as shit wasn't going to continue watching it.

"He has it completely wrong. Prothean artifacts can't be read that way."

"Ah," Shepard nodded.

"You aren't enjoying this are you?" Liara asked her.

Shepard smiled and turned her head to meet Liara's eyes. "I'm enjoying myself just fine," she patted Liara's knee.

"Please, Shepard, I chose this video at random, thinking it might hold my interest. With such an obvious error at the start, I doubt it will entertain me. We can change it."

"_Or_," Shepard grinned. "We make it fun."

Liara raised a brow. "How so?"

"Drinking game."

"You just want to take advantage of me," Liara turned back to watching the documentary, or at least pretended to as she crossed a leg over the other, a smirk playing on her lips as she raised an elbow to rest on the backboard of the couch casually.

"Perhaps," Shepard mirrored her by crossing one leg over the other.

Liara continued to watch the vid and Shepard, noting this, turned her attention to it again as well. Liara scoffed again.

"What now?" Shepard asked.

"Nothing," Liara repeated.

Shepard rolled her eyes and uncrossed her legs, standing up. She went to her cabinet beside her bed and pulled out a bottle of elassa and a tumbler while Liara watched her in her periphery.

Shepard placed the tumbler on the coffee table in front of them and poured a generous drink for herself and took two large swigs before hissing a breath out at the strength of the alcohol. Liara pursed her lips as she continued watching. She let out another involuntary scoff once more and Shepard took another swig.

Liara raised a brow again. "Are you playing your own drinking game?"

"Perhaps," Shepard was vague again. A mischievous smile claimed her lips.

"The rules?" Liara asked her though she could've guessed.

"Only one so far: drink when you scoff at something in the vid."

Liara forced a smirk down from showing. "Glad to provide _your_ entertainment at least, Shepard."

Shepard put the tumbler down and though it would have taken about ten times the amount she had consumed so far, she used the alcohol as an excuse to rest her hand on Liara's thigh. She saw Liara glance at it from the corner of her eye and a slight flush barely noticeable found itself on Liara's cheeks. "We don't have to keep watching, Liara. I can think of better ways to entertain myself with you in my cabin."

"Shepard," Liara reprimanded her in a whisper.

Shepard rolled her eyes. "What? When are you going to forgive me for dying? I came back didn't I?"

"Maybe when you stop trying to kill yourself again," Liara said a little bitterly, just audible enough for Shepard to hear. She sighed. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

"Yeah, well, so was what I said. Sorry, too." Shepard took another swig of the alcohol and let her head fall back so she could watch the stars, exasperated at how the evening was playing out. Why was this so hard? Hadn't they been through enough for all this to be easier by now? She sighed to herself. "We're a mess, aren't we, Li?"

Liara mimicked her, laying her head on the couch's headboard as well to look up at the stars with Shepard. "Maybe a little."

"The great Dr. T'Soni making a speculation. As I live and breathe," Shepard chuckled.

"Part of being a scientist is speculation grounded in observations, Shepard. Based on tonight, it _may be _that we are a mess, as you put it," Liara chuckled in return.

"I don't really care," Shepard rocked her head in Liara's direction.

Liara met her gaze and was surprised to see the usually reserved captain's expression so naked with emotion. She didn't realize it until she felt Shepard's warmth on her fingers that she'd raised a hand to stroke her cheek. Shepard seemed to have that effect on her. Her body did things without her mind collaborating on it. "I don't care either," she whispered to her.

"Then come here." Shepard commanded. She sat up to place the tumbler down again and leaned her head on Liara's crest as Liara rested herself on Shepard's chest. She breathed more easily now. Just knowing Liara was willing to do this, to be close, was enough for now. They hadn't slept together since the first time she'd invited Liara up to her cabin after besting the yahg shadow broker. Liara had become distant again, largely, Shepard suspected, in order to cope with the idea that she may lose Shepard again any day. After the meld that night, Shepard realized the depth of Liara's grief for her after her death two years ago and she couldn't blame Liara for her attempt at self-preservation. Still, she wanted her back. Wanted to be able to call her up and not talk about business the whole time before Liara cut her off, telling her she had other things to attend to.

She stroked Liara's shoulder and let out a breath she'd been holding in another sigh to relax. Liara looked up at her and sat up slightly. She cupped Shepard's jaw in one hand and brought her forward in a kiss. Shepard felt herself melt in relief as she kissed Liara in return. Liara pushed her down so that she lay on the couch and hovered over her in the kiss. "Damn it, Shepard," Liara breathed as she parted them.

Shepard remained still, waiting for Liara to make the next move, not wanting to scare her off. Liara sat up and took a swig from the tumbler that Shepard had been abusing. She leaned back on the couch again and closed her eyes. Shepard's heart pounded though her more cynical side was already tossing in the towel for the night. She could only take so much of Liara's rejection in one sitting. She stared up at the stars again, trying not to think about what was going on in Liara's mind right then. Finally, she closed her eyes, surrendering to a sickening gloom that she couldn't wait to take out on one of the crewmen in a sparring session when Liara left as she surely was about to. She felt herself tingling and opened her eyes as she floated toward the bed, enveloped in Liara's biotics.

Liara followed her there and crawled over her. "Here's the deal, Shepard." Liara paused over her. "You are _not _going to die. You _are_ going to promise me that you'll always come back. None of this 'That's a pretty big promise' deflection." She narrowed her eyes at Shepard. "And I'm going to believe you. I'm going to ignore the fact that you go on impossible missions on a daily basis. I'm going to reconcile that by also demanding that after you've turned yourself in to the Alliance when you come back from destroying the Collectors, that you will make me your XO when the Reapers finally start invading as they surely will, so that I can at least be here as you risk your neck every day. So that every time you board the _Normandy_ again, safe, alive, I can confirm it, I can feel it, I can do this." Liara bent to kiss her and melded with her without warning.

Shepard staggered inwardly, but thought with all her conviction: _I promise_.


	2. Love?

_Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of any Mass Effect or Bioware intellectual property. Please also note that this story contains some profanity and sexuality. Spoilers present for the games, DLC, and comics._

* * *

Context: Liara's point of view just after ME1's victory. Shepard, Liara, and the gang are looking for geth under orders. Pure fluff!

One Shot #2: Love?

"You blinked, Shepard; Liara wins. Move your asses." Wrex barked at the pair as he exited the Mako.

Liara blushed. They_ had _been staring at each other, though it wasn't a game in her book. Shepard smiled at her. She took Liara's chin between a forefinger and thumb to bring her in for a kiss. "Come on," she spoke softly, parting them.

Liara's vision was glazed for a second. The fog of her mind begged to reach out for Shepard's, thick with want. She blinked several times to clear it before she followed the human spectre.

Fighting Saren and Sovereign's attack on the Citadel had been a gamble. Having survived, she found herself in her first relationship and she already felt she was in trouble: she couldn't be happier. Shepard was perfect (to her, at least) in every way. They scarcely left the formidable woman's quarters. Both preferred to work in the other's presence and Shepard's large room was much more accommodating than the small storage unit Liara had made into an office behind the medbay. Of course, the bed was accommodating too.

Liara bit her lip as she watched Shepard on point. Wrex shoved her lightly (for a krogan) to make her focus. Liara let out a soft "ow" and rubbed her arm. She scowled at him until she caught Shepard's raised brow at the pair, the spectre having turned around to see what the commotion was about. Liara blushed under the commander's scrutiny, looking down until she realized she should be looking ahead. Shepard's brow remained raised, but a smirk found its way to a corner of her lips. Liara smiled slightly in response and Wrex rolled his eyes. He gestured with his shotgun for them to move on. Shepard mouthed 'yeah, yeah,' rolling her eyes back at him.

They proceeded on the unpopulated planet toward an anomaly their radar had picked up. The Alliance had asked Shepard to investigate reports of geth in the system and this planet's anomaly was their best lead yet. Liara smiled as she remembered a conversation with Shepard two nights previous:

"_What do you mean the Alliance is asking you to look into the Geth?" Liara asked Shepard incredulously. "They were mere servants to Sovereign!" She sat up against the wall on the Commander's bed, the sheet covering her in the slight chill that always overtook her after…well, after. _

_Shepard had smiled at her in true sympathy. She raised herself to sit beside Liara and sighed as she took Liara's cheek in her palm. "They don't want to believe the Reapers exist and certainly not without full Council support to back us. They think the Geth are a more viable enemy to go after, even if they are 'mere servants.'" _

_Liara sighed as well. She had to admit, it was what was to be expected. "What will you do, Shepard?"_

_Shepard laid back down. She folded her arms, her hands behind her head in a relaxed posture. "Follow orders. I'll keep making friends so that when the time is right, I'll be able to call in a few favors. Meantime, I'll poke around. Find any evidence that might help us prove the Reapers' existence. You—" Shepard propped herself on an elbow and held Liara's waist. Liara slid down to prop herself next to her, her eyes determined under a knit brow. "You," Shepard continued, "can help by digging up any info the Protheans may have had on them-anything like Vigil that we can preserve and show to the Council. The Council falls in line, the Alliance falls in line."_

"_I'll do my best, Shepard."_

"_You always do," Shepard trailed Liara's crest with her fingertips. "You're amazing..." the spectre whispered. She reached the back of Liara's neck and brought her in for a kiss. Liara felt herself flush anew. She wasn't sure if she'd ever get used to being allowed to kiss this woman, but she'd do all the practicing it might require._

…

"Well that was less than useless." Shepard tore at her armor, disrobing from it in the _Normandy's _shuttle bay and throwing one piece after the other into her locker. Liara winced for Chief Gunnery Williams who was responsible for polishing each piece and having it all ready for Shepard before her next mission.

"Next time you want to take a field trip to pick up a crispy salarian, Shepard, count me out. I've got better things to do." Wrex grunted.

"Like what?" Shepard's mood improved slightly at the krogan's irritation. "Glare at Garrus as he actually, you know, _does_ something."

"I do plenty, Shepard."

"Right, right," Shepard teased still. "Like glare _and _grunt."

Wrex eyed her. Liara glanced from one to the other. She'd seen this staring contest on Virmire before and was only glad the pair didn't have guns pointed on one another this time. She knew they both were deadly even still.

Wrex finally broke, laughing. "Pijack," he called Shepard as he made his way to the lift to go get a meal at the mess above.

Shepard laughed after him. She fidgeted with her shoulder piece, wincing from her injury on the Citadel. Liara immediately took to helping her out of her armor. She caught a corner of Shepard's lips turned up in silent amusement. Liara smirked a little, more confident when it was just the two of them. "Amused, Commander?"

Shepard lifted her brows and pursed her lips, shaking her head innocently in denial. Liara moved in front of Shepard. She reached her arms around to the Commander's back to unclasp the seals that held the chest piece in place. The hiss told her she'd been successful, but she paused, close to Shepard's lips. She lifted her lids to meet the spectre's eyes and found them scanning her. Shepard moved forward slightly in an attempt to capture Liara's lips, but Liara pulled back slightly playfully. Shepard grinned and dove more aggressively, but Liara stepped away with the chest armor to put it away in the locker. She bent to stuff the piece in and felt Shepard take hold of her hips. Her cheeks flushed immediately and she closed her eyes to savor the touch. She rose and cherished the Commander's arms that weaved around her waist, pressing their hips together. Her breath hitched when she felt her lover's lips caress the nape of her neck.

A cough sounded next to them and the pair froze. Glancing to her left, Liara saw Ashley tapping her foot. She nearly groaned at the loss when Shepard stepped back and chuckled. "Yes, Chief?"

Ashley smirked. "Look, Commander, I'll shine the shit out of that armor good as new, but I kinda need you to get out of it first and Liara doesn't seem to be helping."

"Har har," Shepard teased back. She bent to undo her leg armor—the last of it-continuing to give the Chief a debrief and further orders. Liara couldn't help (and couldn't be bothered to try to help) stealing a glance as she did so. Ashley laughed and when she looked up, she saw it was at her expense. She averted her eyes from both of them. The lilac on her cheeks had already been there, so she hoped her blush went unnoticed. She bent at the knee to make sure her equipment and armor were adequately stuffed in her locker before closing it and rising. She nodded to the two women as she passed them to make her way to the lift, her eyes catching Shepard's briefly. Shepard caught her arm at the wrist before she could flee the scene.

"Not so fast, Doctor." Shepard purred at her and brought her close, making Liara blush again with Ashley so near to witness. Luckily the chief was pretending to examine a piece of the Commander's armor.

Liara shivered when she felt the warmth of the spectre's breath on her and she heard a soft whisper. "To be continued, Love. Meet me soon?"

Shepard parted from her and raised her brows questioningly in unsure hope, still holding both of Liara's wrists.

Liara smiled that Shepard still had to ask and nodded once more.

Shepard, mollified, let her go and turned to finish with Ashley.

Liara sprung for the lift. Waiting for the crewdeck, she twirled and twisted her fingers in nervous giddiness as a single word filled her thoughts: _Love? _


	3. Incarcerated

Context: What if Liara _had_ come to visit Shepard while she was incarcerated?

"Yes, that's right. T'Soni. Here—" Liara raised her arm and her omni-tool came to life. It transmitted her information to the young guard keeping her from Shepard. "That should be everything you need."

The guard flummoxed at her own omni-tool. "How-How did you—"

"May I see her now?" Liara asked impatiently. She only had so much time before she needed to meet some of her agents for transport to Mars. Hackett had already authorized her visitation rights. Every moment wasted in red tape was a moment wasted away from Shepard.

The guard was still staring at her omni-tool when she finally waved Liara through.

Liara paused for the scanners to confirm her identity. She felt as if her heart was beating within a vice and she held her breath, her cheeks flushing in nervousness. It had been so long since she'd seen Shepard and that had been before she'd dived into the Omega 4 relay. Would she still-

She didn't have time to finish the thought. Another guard stopped her, scanning her manually. "Ma'am," Liara recognized the drawl. It belonged to a region not far from Shepard's ancestral home, somewhere in the Northern American Continent. "Before I let you in, I'm required to ask you if you understand the danger you may be putting yourself in," he recited more than asked.

Liara had to fight a smirk down. She managed to maintain a small smile in its stead as she said "Yes, I'm well aware."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Shepard paced her room's length. She'd always thought if she ever managed to find herself incarcerated she would simply work out to pass the time. Unfortunately there was only so much the body could take and she'd already exercised most of the day away. Then she'd taken the short shower she was allowed, dried her hair, combed it…She was bored and restless beyond belief.

Always the workaholic, as a commander she'd kept herself busy with two or three things at once. She thrived on it. A smile found its way to her lips as she remembered one of her basics instructors' advice to her years ago: "Do what you're doing while you're doing it." It had taken her a while to understand what he'd meant. Eventually she realized he was trying to get her to focus. Doing two things at once splits one's attention; it was better to focus on one thing and do it well. She allowed herself a wave of arrogance as she thought _What a load of bullshit_. She couldn't count how many things she'd had to have hanging in the balance all at once over the last few years with the discovery of the Prothean beacon and then the Reapers. All that and she'd even managed to find the most amazing, beautiful, strong, confident, ridiculously sexy—

She heard her cell's door swoosh open, frowning as she turned to meet whoever it was. She'd half expected it to be the call to duty—that the Reapers had finally arrived. Her frown vanished into an expression of shock. She staggered back before she caught herself and with a determined bound, took Liara in her arms, their lips meeting as she furrowed her brows in disbelief. Had she gone mad? Could it really be "Liara…?" She asked between breaths. "How…?"

"I…" Liara's breath hitched when Shepard's lips found her neck. Her eyes rolled back and she forgot her train of thought. "I…"

"How?" Shepard repeated, not sure if she really cared, reveling that Liara's warmth was against her again.

Liara forced herself to answer though her mind begged to be otherwise occupied. "I-I had to see you. It's been too long."

"You're telling me," Shepard breathed. She pulled back from Liara at last, taking her chin between her palms reverently. She scanned Liara's face, trying to memorize it once again and cherish every curve, every freckle. When her eyes found themselves on the plum lips they darted to meet Liara's gaze and she dove for a lover's embrace once again. She let her arms fall onto Liara's hips before they encircled her beloved asari. She bent at the knees and lifted Liara onto her hips, their lips still locked in a passionate fury as they consumed each other. She walked them over to her cot, easing Liara down and crawling on top of her. "It's been waaay too long."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Liara chuckled on Shepard's chest, a palm cupping the Spectre's cheek as they lay bare beneath a sheet Shepard had pulled up when Liara had shivered.

"Hmm?" Shepard half asked, half hummed in exhaustion.

"Hi, Shepard." Liara laughed as she said it.

"Hi, Liara." Shepard chuckled in return. She wrapped her arms around Liara and turned so that she cradled her. She kissed Liara's crest as she trailed her index finger along her waist. When she reached the hip, she let her hand fan out and hold Liara there. Her caress traveled the underside of Liara's thigh until it met the dip of her knee and she tugged for the leg to wrap around her waist. She pulled away slightly so she could see Liara. "So…"

"So," Liara smirked before she became serious. "How are you, Shepard? Really?"

Shepard shrugged. "Bored out of my mind or at least," she smiled and leaned in for a kiss and smirked when Liara melded with her again. _At least that was until you came to see me. You could've come to see me a bit sooner, you know._

_I've been a little busy, Shepard. _Liara smirked in return. _There are these megalomaniac machines called 'Reapers' that believe they know the ways of the galaxy and want to destroy it. I hear they're not too fond of you either, by the way. _Liara touched Shepard's nose playfully.

_And here I thought I was beloved by all. _Shepard shook her head in mock sadness.

"Well," Liara spoke aloud, "you're my beloved, at least." She sat up slightly and straddled Shepard in another kiss.

Shepard had raised her brows at the overt admission of Liara's affection, but lost focus when she felt the warm, soft lips take hers. Though their melds screamed it and she felt it with all her conviction, they'd never officially said the 'L' word. She caressed Liara's back as the maiden rocked against her and brushed her lips on her neck.

"Hey," Shepard cooed upon seeing a tear on Liara's cheek when she surfaced. "What is it?" She sat up to hold Liara's chin delicately between her forefinger and thumb.

"I…" Liara sighed. She wiped the tear away, rolling her eyes at herself, and Shepard could feel a wave of embarrassment from her in the meld before Liara ended the connection. "I have to go, Shepard. I'm meant to be on Mars by the morning. Hackett and I think the Prothean archives there might hold some answers."

"Wanna bust a girl out?" Shepard teased as she rubbed Liara's sides in comfort.

Liara pushed her shoulder. "You know I can't. I _could_," Liara gave her a sly smile. "But I can't."

Shepard chuckled and brought Liara in. She kissed her temple. "I think under the circumstances, I can forgive you." She sighed and brushed the back of her fingers against Liara's cheek. "I'll miss you."

Liara felt her stomach churn. She wanted to say it. Why was it so hard to tell Shepard what she felt and what she'd already sent her through a meld a hundred times? "I…" Liara began. She looked up and averted her eyes from Shepard's piercing gaze, still too shy. "I'll miss you too, Shepard. I'll come back if I can, but…"

"But 'there are these megalomaniac machines'…" Shepard finished for her with a smile. She took Liara's chin in her palms and brought them together in a kiss. "I know. Listen, Li…be careful. I pissed off the Illusive Man and with me locked up he might focus on you."

"I'll be fine, Shepard and I'll do my best to speed things along with your incarceration, but until the Reapers are here, I don't think anyone will truly believe us."

"Hackett does. Anderson does." Shepard said hopefully. "Keep tabs on the old crew. We'll need everyone on board when the time comes."

Liara smiled and leaned in. "Aye, Commander."

Shepard smiled on her lips as they parted. She refused to get up when Liara began gathering her clothes and dressing, believing that if she rose to wait and walk her to the door it would be a self-fulfilling prophecy she'd rather didn't come true. Liara looked back at her apologetically from the door. Shepard gave a half-hearted smile that faded quickly and she gave a two-fingered, casual salute to her…love? Certainly. She just hoped they would say it someday.

Liara walked back over to her and leaned down. They cherished the last kiss, both relenting heavily when Liara finally rose again to leave. Shepard closed her eyes, not wanting to watch. She heard the door swoosh closed and she knew—she knew—that Liara had left…but with her eyes closed, she let herself believe that maybe she hadn't. Maybe she would be there when she woke up.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Shepard opened her eyes the next morning and immediately regretted it. She groaned and turned to lay on her other side. To her surprise there was a stack of books and a datapad on top. She picked it up:

_Anonymous donation of galactic classics to former Commander Shepard. Clearance approved by Admiral Anderson. _

She smiled, knowing exactly who 'anonymous' was. Resting her eyes, she thought of exactly how she would thank her as soon as she could.


	4. Soup Crisis Averted

Context: On the _Normandy _in ME1; pre almost kiss, pre admittance of mutual feelings with Liara.

* * *

"Chm," Shepard coughed as she handed Liara a bowl of 'chicken' noodle soup. She sat down across from the sniffling, coughing, and groggy asari that she couldn't help finding cute even when sick.

"Commander?" Liara sniffed. "What is this?"

"One of Earth's traditional dishes when someone gets sick. I had the mess get it together for you."

"You what?!" Joker nearly shouted, indignant in the seat next to Liara. "You haven't let us have soup onboard ever since—"

"Aren't you meant to be at the helm, Moreau? Your shift begins in a couple minutes." Shepard cut him off warily, avoiding his gaze.

"Not till I get an explanation, Commander. I was sick as a dog two weeks ago and—"

"Ah, the right amount of time for incubation for a cold. So you're the one who got everyone sick, then—"

"Commander, it's impolite to interrupt." Joker pretended to scold her.

"Said the interrupter."

"I was interrupting your interrupting."

"Which makes you an interrupting interruptee. Even worse."

"This is starting to make no sense."

"Keep up, Moreau." Shepard laughed.

Liara watched the back and forth with foggy amusement. "Commander, I apologize, but _I_ must interrupt to ask you what exactly this is." She picked up the spoon and let some of the soup dribble back into the bowl, watching it.

"Like I said, Liara, it's a soup some humans have when they're sick. Used to always have it when I was sick at least. 'Course, spacer 'chicken' noodle soup isn't quite the same as the stuff you can get on Earth, but it does the trick."

"So why does Miss Blue get some and I don't, Commander?" Joker interrupted once again. He was in the nasty habit of that. She could just imagine him interrupting her and Liara at some critical, monumental moment in the future. He seemed to always be lurking via the comm if not in person. Still, he amused her and was happy to have him as her pilot for more reasons than one.

"Because." Shepard smirked and narrowed her eyes.

"Because…" Joker cocked his head, shooting her a look of mixed confusion and indignation.

"Because I said so. CO's whim, Joker."

Joker smirked this time. "Nah, I got your number, Commander. The last time you had soup on this ship, you—"

"The _helm_, Moreau!"

"Yeah, yeah." Joker stood and slowly found his way to the lift.

Shepard visibly relaxed when he was gone and smiled back at Liara as she studied the bowl's contents. She gave a soft chuckle. "I promise you, it won't bite back."

Liara was too exhausted to blush. She looked up and let herself blame her cold for an unusual frankness and curiosity concerning the Commander. "Then tell me why you no longer allow soup aboard the _Normandy_." A curl of her lips pulled up in anticipating amusement before she sneezed into a handkerchief.

_Joker, you're so dead_, Shepard thought. "Chm." She coughed again. "I kinda had a…malfunction the last time I had soup aboard."

Liara quirked a brow. Humans used such strange diction sometimes. She suspected it was a form of deflection from true meaning. This gave aliens such as herself an unfair disadvantage in conversation. "A malfunction?"

"Yes…" Shepard sighed. "It was _Joker_'s fault!" she let out in embarrassed exasperation. "He practically flipped the _Normandy_ one time to avoid some space debris…" She let the sentence trail off, reddening slightly.

Liara's lips curled in amusement again. "So you spilled some soup? That hardly merits the embarrassment you seem to have in remembering the incident, Commander." Liara sniffled and took her first, brave taste. Her brows shot up. It wasn't bad—not at all—and her appetite seemed to be returning.

"Good?" Shepard asked her nervously. "I wasn't sure asari would find it appealing—"

"It's very enjoyable, Commander. I haven't found anything else appetizing until now."

Shepard sighed in relief. "Good."

Liara gulped down a few more spoonfuls. "You were saying?"

"Hmm?" Shepard pretended to forget their conversation.

"You said that Joker avoided space debris then you stopped. What happened?"

Shepard gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, I spilled it obviously."

"And?" Liara pressed with a half a smirk, wondering if some of the medication the doctor had given her was responsible for her newfound courage to tease the Commander.

"And…I may have been standing somewhere…unfortunate."

"Such as?" Liara took another spoonful in.

Shepard gulped. "Such as right next to Captain Anderson."

Liara nearly sputtered out the spoonful. She managed to swallow before laughing aloud.

"Joker's fault!" Shepard insisted and began to stand up.

Liara laughed some more, now convinced her medication was making her a little giddy. "Sit back down here, Commander."

The blush on the Commander's face deepened, but she obeyed. She attempted to change the subject. "You're in a good mood for someone who's sick."

"Well, the great Commander Shepard fetched me lunch and told me an amusing story," Liara smiled. Her eyes widened and she blushed when she realized she'd spoken aloud. She felt herself becoming even warmer than her fever had made her, if that was possible. She looked straight down at her bowl and fished for some more noodles, taking in another spoonful to shut herself up.

Shepard chuckled, feeling some relief that she wasn't the only one embarrassed anymore. "I should go. Duties and all. Promise me you'll rest up. I need you."

Liara's eyes shot up toward the Commanders'. "You need me?"

Shepard's eyes were wide this time at what she'd said. "Chm. Yeah…the mission and all…"

"Right, right." Liara nodded and looked back down at the soup.

"So that's a promise?" Shepard pressed.

Liara looked up to see the Commander's knit brows. She seemed worried. Liara smiled softly. "I assure you, I plan to get better."

Shepard relaxed slightly. "Good. Seriously, Liara—rest. For me. Now…I really should go." She stood and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. She hovered for another few seconds and opened her mouth as if she were about to say something more, but coughed awkwardly again before turning the corner for the stairs to the command deck.

Liara sat in a daze for a moment. She had had such brief encounters with the Commander ever since Therum, but she found herself more easy around the human than any other person she'd encountered in perhaps fifty years. Usually that meant she'd make a fool of herself in their conversations, but she found herself minding less and less. The Commander always returned for more conversation, so she must be doing something right.

When she'd finished the soup, she returned it to the mess station, thanking the crewman who'd made it.

She made her way through the medbay's door when she heard the Commander's voice over the comm:

"Attention all crew: Moreau has begged me to allow soup again and since a number of you are sick, I've decided to lift the ban. Just don't make the same mistake I did and stand too close to your CO. She might not be as forgiving as hers was."

Liara couldn't help a small, amused laugh from escaping as she passed Karin to return to her station's cot to collapse and fulfill her promise. She was only glad Joker hadn't had to avoid any space debris while she was still eating the soup next to the _Normandy_'s current CO.


	5. Dirt on the Shadow Broker

One Shot 5: Dirt on the Shadow Broker

_Context: Some time after ME3 (with Shepard living, of course). _

"Tell me you can fix it, Tali!" Shepard stared at her omni-tool's remnants on her desk in her cabin after a firefight. Her shields had gone down when a pair of batarians decided to ambush her in the shadiest of shady corners on Illium and her omni-tool had taken the brunt on the damage.

"I'm trying, Commander. You really did a number on it this time."

"Oh, Goddess," Shepard let out, exasperated. She dragged a palm from her forehead to her chin.

"What's the big deal, Commander? You can always get a new one with the thousands of creds I know you get paid per mission."

Shepard sobered for a second. "Hey, I put my ass on the line each and every mission. Damn straight I'm paid well." She watched Tali tinker with her omni-tool again and groaned. "Besides there's a couple of things on there I didn't get a chance to back up before the fight and I realllly don't want to lose them."

"What?!" Tali looked up at her from the omni-tool. "How is that even possible? Isn't it set to sync to your terminal and the extranet's nimbus storage?"

Shepard groaned again. "A certain asari fiddled with it so that it would be more secure and I've been having to get used to backing stuff up myself….Damn it!" she groaned again, raking her fingers through her hair.

"Was there something important on it? I may be able to recover it." Tali tried to sound reassuring.

Shepard visibly blushed. "In a…manner of speaking."

Tali looked at the Commander with a curious expression, but her mask hid it. She shook her head to remind her she needed to voice the question. "Like…what?"

"You'll laugh. No, worse: Liara will kill me. I'm dead. I've faced and killed Reapers, but that asari will be the death of me. Mark my words, Tali." She paced her entryway nervously.

Tali chuckled then became even more curious to the point of deviousness. "Commander, why don't you sit on the couch and pour yourself a drink. I'll join you there and keep working on this."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

Shepard was groaning, lying on the couch. Tali was on the other leg of the 'L'. Both had enjoyed themselves a little too much.

Shepard stammered. "I can't tell you. The woman—well, sort of woman…well…fuck it—the woman will put me in a stasis for the rest of my life."

"Ohhhhh coooooome oooonnnnnn, Commmmmmmaaannnnnder," Tali let out slowly. She hiccupped as she spoke: "There's _hic_ two ways we _hic _can do this. _hic _I can look for myself or you can tell me_._"

Shepard groaned again. "I'm deeeaaaad. Bye Tali! I'll always love you. You were like a sister to me. Remember that when Liara pummels me with a warp."

"When I do what?" Liara asked calmly on the small staircase with a raised brow.

Tali laughed in between hiccups, rolling on her side to face the inside of the couch. Shepard snapped up straight and stiff immediately. "Uh…" She failed to come up with something.

"Tali?" Liara asked the inebriated quarian. Tali continued to merely laugh.

Shepard stood with some effort and approached Liara. She planted a kiss on the asari's lips, unable to think of a good enough alibi with so much brandy in her system.

Liara's brows shot up at the gesture with Tali right there. "Shepard!" Liara gave her a reprimanding whisper though her lips betrayed her with a smile. "Goddess, you taste like you've had enough for the both of us. What brought this on?" Shepard tried to kiss her again, but the asari held her at bay slightly to ask the quarian instead "Tali?"

Tali chuckled and sat up. The admiral held her head before speaking. "Woooo…Shepard, you didn't tell me the Alliance retrofit your cabin so that the floors and walls move. Veerrrrrry interesting."

"Tali?" Liara asked again, trying to support Shepard's weight. She gave up and sent the Spectre to the bed in her biotics gently.

Tali shook her head slowly. "Riiiight, Li_aaaaa_ra." She emphasized the second syllable as she dragged her words out. "We were attempting _hic _to fix Shepard's omni-tool. She said she hadn't had a chance to back some of her files up and then!" Tali started laughing amidst hiccups again. She calmed herself eventually and continued "when I asked her what she might lose she just turned as red as Mars and said you'd kill her if she told me."

Liara blushed lilac and her wide eyes darted to Shepard on the bed. She stammered. "Um, I assume that you were able to fix it, Tali? And you …respected our privacy?"

Tali let out a few more chuckles and hiccups before answering. "Of _course_, Liara. Why would _I _want collateral on the _Shadow Broker_?"

She said it in such a teasing manner that Liara's eyes widened further. She hid her face in her palms. "Goddess, Tali. Tell me you didn't look at th—"

"A bht bht bht!" Shepard shushed Liara from under a pillow, her arm raised with a wagging finger at the end. "She didn't! She's just trying to get it out of you!"

Liara let out a heavy breath of relief and hid in her palms again. "Thank the Goddess and thank you for not looking, Tali." When she didn't hear a response, she uncovered her face and looked down. She heard soft coos of sleep coming from the quarian and smiled. She walked over to the bed and watched Shepard for a few seconds before bending to remove her boots and her tunic. She sidled up behind Shepard and wrapped an arm around the spectre. She rested her head on the pillow next to the one Shepard was covering herself with.

Shepard emerged and sighed contentedly. "Crisis averted?"

"It seems so, Love," Liara kissed the crown of her lover's head. "I won't have to 'pummel' you with a warp." She felt Shepard shake a little in a silent chuckle and kissed her at the nape of her neck.

"Thank the Goddess," Shepard laughed as she spoke.

"You use that phrase more often than I do now, Shepard." Liara chuckled and pulled herself closer behind her human, feeling her love chuckle once more.

"Can't help it. You've been in my head often enough, it's become second nature to me."

Liara chuckled this time and began running her fingers through Shepard's hair.

"Tali asleep?" The Commander asked after a minute.

Liara had thought the Spectre herself had fallen asleep. "I think so, yes," she answered.

"You staying too? Not my favorite kind of sleep over with you, but I…" she turned around to face Liara as she continued "wouldn't mind a PG-13 night instead."

"PG-13?" Liara asked before Shepard gave her a soft kiss. Her confused expression remained after Shepard pulled away, complimented by slightly pursed lips, making the spectre laugh.

"Not important. Come here," Shepard brought them into another kiss, careful not to let it accelerate too much before she sensed the room become brighter and heard a _click_!

Shepard and Liara looked up to see Tali wave her omni-tool and a holo of them embracing came up above them. "Ha!" Tali said victoriously. "Dirt on the Shadow Broker _and_ Spectre Shepard!"

Shepard sprang into action immediately. Tali darted for the door, but Shepard caught her and tripped her by the ankle, knowing quarians could take almost as rough a beating as a krogan. Liara sat up in the bed slightly, amused. A corner of her lips pulled up as the two struggled. Shepard eventually raised the omni-tool above her head with a victorious "Ha!"

"Ha, nothing, Commander. _I _have an automatic back-up on _my _omni-tool."

"Shit." Shepard deflated and handed the omni-tool back.

Liara stood from the bed and wrapped her arms around Shepard from behind when she reached her. Shepard's eyes widened in surprise. Liara didn't normally show affection in front of others. "Tali…" Liara called though her silky tone suggested she was speaking for Shepard. "I'm the Shadow Broker. It's already been deleted."

"Wha—How?" Tali stammered.

Shepard shrugged smugly. Tali pouted then made a disgusted noise as Liara began kissing Shepard's neck, bolting for the elevator.

When the lift's door swooshed closed, Liara stopped and chuckled, descending the stairs.

Shepard smiled as she realized Liara had deliberately chased Tali away. "You really already deleted that file?"

"No," Liara said. She sat on the bed's edge and pulled up her omni-tool. She waved it once before putting it in sleep mode again. "But now I have."

Shepard smirked.

Liara put out her hands and held Shepard's when they were given to her. She looked up at the _Normandy_'s commander and smiled deviously before tugging her arms and pulling her down on the bed over her. "Next time, be a little more careful with your birthday present, by the way."

"Or you could give me more—"

Liara had stopped her with a kiss. "Quiet you. Be thankful for what you were given. If it hadn't been your birthday, I would have given you that warp rather than giving in to your request."

Shepard gave her a smug grin. "I wonder…I've definitely seen the wilder side of you. In fact, my birthday present displays it wonderfully." Liara narrowed her eyes. Shepard chuckled and kissed her in an attempt to appease her. She let her eyes boar into Liara's and she fell in love with her for a thousandth time. "Besides, I _am_ ridiculously grateful for what you've given me. Every day."


	6. I'll be waiting

Will edit for surface errors at a more reasonable hour :) Thanks for reading!

Context: A visit to the Hagalaz ship after the Shadow Broker mission before Shepard turns herself in for the batarian…tragedy.

"Are you going to miss me?" Liara asked too tantalizingly. She leaned her back against the angled panel that lay before her busy terminals at the center of the Hagalaz ship.

Shepard groaned a "Yeees," with a mock sob on Liara's shoulder. She leaned into the maiden, her hands resting on the panel on either side of her asari's hips.

"Then don't go." Liara smiled playfully as she twirled a finger through a strand of Shepard's hair. "I'm the Shadow Broker, now. I could make you disappear…no more duty or…distractions," her smile became a little wicked.

Shepard sighed. "Just a bit of gnawing guilt?"

"Just that." Liara said with a lilt. "But won't you feel a little guilty leaving me to find answers _all _by myself?"

"You've got Feron," Shepard tried to defend herself. "And…_that_." She gestured to the glowing drone that was always a little too close to them for her comfort. Feron and she had bonded on many a plan to be rid of the thing.

"That's not exactly what I meant, Shepard." Liara arched a brow. "Feron is a good friend, but I want my _best_ friend. I want you. Don't go." She brushed Shepard's cheek tenderly.

Shepard closed her eyes briefly to savor the touch. "You know I have to." She started to lift off the panel, but Liara trapped her hips to hers.

Liara clicked her tongue in disapproval and she swiped one of the screens on the panel near them, smiling devilishly. "Oh no, what's this? The _Normandy_'s missing according to Battlespace News."

Shepard shook her head. "No it isn't. It's right outside."  
Liara swiped another. "And, oh, how shocking: her commander is nowhere to be found."

"I'm right here."

"How interesting: I'm getting reports that you've been kidnapped. It's not your fault that you're missing."  
"Liaraaaa" Shepard warned.

Liara wasn't finished. She tapped a screen and smirked. "Oooh, and it was the batarians. They retrieved their justice so they aren't livid with humanity. Ta dah. Problem solved."

"Except for those pesky Reapers that are coming and the fact that I need humanity, the batarians, and everyone else on my side—our side—to beat them."

Liara pursed her lips to the side in a pout. "Details."

Shepard chuckled as she leaned in for a kiss. "Maybe you'll just have to visit me—provided they don't burn me at the stake as soon as I land."

"Hush." Liara frowned as she scolded her bondmate. "I wouldn't let that happen."

A smile crept on Shepard's lips again. "Well with eminent destruction on its way, I might forgive you for skirting justice."

Liara grinned again. "Then let's skip to that part."

Shepard shook her head as she chuckled again. "Different people, my ass. You haven't changed a bit. I had to drag you out of my quarters before we hit Ilos despite all your talk about not keeping Joker waiting. Minx."

"I've grown up a little since then, Shepard," Liara protested.

"Oh I know," Shepard looked down at Liara's chest, earning a swat. She laughed. "Worth it."

"I think you're misbehaving on purpose."

"Maybe," Shepard smirked. She nuzzled Liara's nose with her own. "How else am I going to escape the clutches of the Shadow Broker?" She tested Liara's hold of her hips and smiled at the confirmation that she was trapped.

"You don't have to." Liara looked into her eyes. "Or…" She sighed, finally giving in. "At least not yet. Fine. I'm coming with you."

Shepard's brow quirked. "What happened to finding answers?"

"I'll spend the next few hours trying to convince you not to do what you are stubbornly insisting on doing. If I win, you come back with me. If not, I at least get a few more hours."

"How will you get back? The Alliance will confiscate the _Normandy_."

Liara merely raised a brow.

"Right. Shadow Broker. Got it." She grinned at the thought that she had a little more time with her bondmate. "But what about the business in the meantime?"

"Feron?" Liara called over her shoulder. The drell eventually appeared. He was leaning on a cane Liara had special-ordered. "Can you take care of things for a few hours? Probably six or so?"

"Of course, Liara. You've set things up to be autonomous anyway, but I'll watch for meteors."

"Thank you," Liara said sweetly. She turned around and raised both brows a few times playfully at Shepard. She patted the Commander's backside as she released her. "Now come on. Give me one last tour of the _Normandy_ before they take her."

Shepard smiled and took Liara's hand to lead her. She paused in thought and brought them together. "I really don't want to leave, you know. I'd live on this goddess forsaken ship the rest of my life if I could be with you always."

Liara cupped the spectre's jaw with both hands gently and brought her in for a tender kiss. "There you go again," she said in warning, "making the Shadow Broker want to hold you hostage."

"I don't negotiate with hostage-takers." Shepard became playful again and laughed.

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Reason number seventy-six: you won't be able to harass Joker on a daily basis. Reason number seventy-seven: Garrus will be left to his own devices. Reason number—" Liara's lips were caught by the spectre's in the loft as the Commander finished dressing in some civilian clothes she'd picked up. She could at least appear in non-Cerberus gear upon landing at the mercy of the Alliance.

Liara sat on the bed in a daze as Shepard rose again. She buttoned her cargoes as she said "Reason number seventy-eight: I'll leave _you _to your own devices."

Liara sighed. "You're really going to do this, aren't you?"

"Yes." Shepard raised a brow. She tucked in her shirt, unable to help an attempt to appear somewhat militaristic.

"Shepard, I joke, but the Reapers are coming. The galaxy needs you at work, not under house arrest."

"I'll be trying to convince the Alliance of what's coming while I'm here, Liara. I'd have to eventually anyway. Besides, no one would trust a woman who committed genocide without undergoing trial and flew under Cerberus colors, anyway, Alliance or not."

"We'll get the _Normandy_ repainted," Liara smiled. "Your favorite color? Blue?"

Shepard was finished and leaned over Liara on the bed, kissing her passionately. Liara's breath hitched and she felt her cheeks become warm.

Shepard pulled up slightly and brushed her cheeks. "I'm rather fond of this shade of purple, actually," Shepard grinned at her success.

"Tease," Liara accused.

"Hardly. You've had your fun plenty since we beat the yahg."

"Hardly," Liara disagreed. "I'm not finished with you yet."

"I'm not a toy," Shepard laughed.

"I still reserve the right to play with you." Liara smirked.

"Oh my. Maybe you have grown up a little," Shepard returned the smirk and pecked Liara's lips. She pulled the asari up with her as she rose. "Walk me to the bridge of no return?"

Liara rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to feel sorry for you when my agents report that you regret this."

"Yes you would." Shepard grinned. "And you'd come flying."

Liara shrugged, earning a playful push on the shoulder from Shepard. She smiled. "Perhaps."

MASS EFFECT MASS EFFECT

"Last chance," Liara held onto Shepard's belt loop. They were landing at Alliance docks under a metaphorical white flag. "I can still get you out of this."

Shepard half-smiled. The reality of being interrogated for days to come wasn't exactly appealing.

Liara stepped into her for an embrace. She held her fast, running her fingers through the human's hair. She deflated in resignation. "I'm proud of you, Shepard. Honestly."

Shepard held her tighter. "Escaping the Shadow Broker _is _pretty impressive."

"You know what I mean."

"I know." Shepard parted from her slightly, a sad smile on her lips as she stroked Liara's cheek with a thumb. "Shoot. I was planning to chicken out at the last second, but now I can't or you wouldn't be proud of me anymore."

"Nonsense," Liara teased, trying to keep the spectre's spirits up. She'd known there would be a last minute need for support like this. "I'll always be proud of Commander Shepard."

Shepard half-smiled again, but it quickly faded as the docking bridge hissed into place. "Time to face the music."

Liara gave a sympathetic smile that didn't quite form. She straightened Shepard's collar and smoothed the shoulders though it wasn't necessary. Shepard brushed her cheeks and fought down the instinct to let her asari kidnap her. It wasn't out of fear for what the Alliance would say or do, but fear of losing her beloved once again. "This is the part where I'm supposed to be the jerk that asks you to wait for me."

"Then this is the part where I say I would wait for you for millennia." Liara brushed a lock behind Shepard's ear.

Shepard scanned her, pained that they would have to be separated again after having just been reunited. She heard the other end of the docking bridge's door swoosh open, leaving her only seconds left with Liara. Her heart pounded at the thought and she let her lips leap for Liara's. They were morphed together in a desperate kiss until the door finally swooshed open. Troops began to enter and two approached Shepard, asking for her peaceful surrender. She complied and reiterated that she was responsible for the actions of all of her crew and squad aboard. According to the agreement Anderson had helped her negotiate with the Alliance, the troops affirmed their freedom and asked her to follow them. Shepard passed Liara, squeezing her hand one last time.

Liara kissed the hand and only let it go when she had to. Her heart lurched into her throat as she watched her love disappear into an Alliance shuttle, but she smiled in determination, knowing to her core that this wasn't goodbye. _I'll be waiting ...with answers._


	7. Spellbound

Happy Halloween!

_Warning: _ this one, while it is not quite smut, is slightly steamy at the beginning, hints at steaminess throughout then ends in more steaminess … Which makes me unabashedly do this :D

Inspired by JCros's "By the Godess" on DeviantART.

Context: Perhaps the "Maybe Later" Liara promised us after the reunion in ME3.

* * *

"Well…that's…new…" Shepard stammered in her cabin.

"Yes it is. Do you like it?" Liara looked a little abashed. They were both in their skivvies for the first time since…hell, what did it matter? It had been too long.

"Chm!" Shepard coughed and stared wide-eyed at Liara's navel. There was a flare-patterned tattoo around it since the last time she'd seen Liara's beautiful abdomen.

"Shepard?" Liara asked, her eyes darting around the room in self-consciousness.

Shepard's mouth gaped open as she continued to stare. She tried shutting it, but nothing happened. Then she tried speaking, but she ended up merely letting her mouth open and close slightly, making her appear, she was sure, much like a fish out of water. Truth be told, she couldn't breathe either. It took Liara reaching for her shirt to put it back on, to snap Shepard out of it. "Wait." Shepard touched Liara's hand to stop her.

She lowered herself to her knees, now at eye-level with her bondmate's navel. She nearly went cross-eyed and drooled with want, but she swallowed in a gulp instead before leaning forward slightly, kissing the pattern. She felt Liara's hands rest on her shoulders and she smiled while she continued to kiss her new favorite spot on Liara…well, besides… At the thought her lips trailed lower, but Liara stopped her. She looked up in confusion and Liara gave her the _look_. "What?"

"You didn't tell me if you liked it." Liara crossed her arms.

Shepard laughed and raised herself. "I thought it was obvious. I _love_ it. It's…ridiculously sexy."

"Ridiculous? That's the word you use to describe it?" Liara's look became sterner.

"Uh…I also said sexy." Shepard stammered then smirked. "Technically 'ridiculously' described the sexiness."

Liara rolled her eyes in a smile. "I'm glad." She uncrossed her arms and stepped closer.

Shepard lost all thought as she stared next into Liara's beautiful eyes, then her freckle patterned cheeks, next her lips. No, this—Liara's beautiful, _gorgeous_ face—was her favorite. She kissed the lips gently, savoring them with her tongue before she felt a nip that was a little harsh. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, that's for making me think for a second that you didn't like it."

Shepard looked her up and down. "I can't decide what I like best about you right now."

"Oh?" Liara smiled suggestively.

Shepard shook her head to focus. "I swear you put a spell on me, Dr. T'Soni."

"Spell?"

"You don't have witches in asari culture?"

"Ah, my translator caught that this time. No, we needn't. We have," she said hesitatingly "Ardaht Yakshi after all. They are very real."

Shepard gave herself a facepalm. She hadn't meant for Liara to think of the asari equivalent of the succubus at this of all moments. She doubted human culture would romanticize the temptress as much as they did if they had the real thing. In reality, it would be terrifying and horrible to accuse someone of 'compelling' seduction. "Sorry," she said as she hid beneath her palm.

Liara lowered Shepard's hand so she could meet her eyes and smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine. I know that's not what you meant."

Shepard let out a breath of relief. "Good." She rubbed her neck, still feeling awkward. Looking down, her gaze found its way to Liara's new tattoo again and she smiled. She reached for it and trailed an index finger along the patterns. Liara's stomach twitched under her touch and Shepard grinned. "Maybe I should get something."

"I noticed Lieutenant Vega has some as do many other military human men and women. Why haven't you?"

" I never really had time to figure out something I'd like. Still don't to tell the truth." Shepard shrugged.

Liara bit her lip at the thought. "Where would you get it?"

"Hmm…" Shepard thought.

Liara began trailing her fingers along Shepard's ribs. "Perhaps here?"

"Maybe," Shepard smiled and felt goose bumps form under Liara's touch.

"Or here?" Liara reached around to her backside.

"I'm gathering you want it to be somewhere only you can see," Shepard smiled and brought Liara closer. "Only ever you."

Liara grinned a little. "That would be nice, but I'd settle for being the only one who can touch."

Shepard grinned back at her. "Look at you, trying to corrupt my flesh."

Liara arched a brow, not entirely understanding the connotations of the phrase, but gathered enough to smile and say "I think I did that long ago."

"Well, my Shadow Broker, you'll have to do a little research into what I should get. Maybe you could give me a few suggestions."

"I hardly need to research, Shepard. I know exactly what you'll get."

Shepard cocked her head to the side, furrowing her brows slightly. "Well I don't. Care to share?"

"Come, Shepard." Liara stuck her tongue out slightly in a tease. "You'll get 'Property of the Shadow Broker,' of course."

Shepard laughed and placed her palms on Liara's hips. "That so? You're information so good now that you can tell the future?"

Liara rested her arms over Shepard's shoulders, twirling a lock of her hair. "I'm a very good information broker, Shepard."

"I was thinking more along the lines of something like an 'N7'," Shepard laughed again.

Liara pretended to pout for a second.

Shepard chuckled, wrapping her arms further around Liara and nuzzling her nose as she grinned.

"Hmmm…" Liara reconsidered, pursing her lips to the side. "I _have_ always thought you look…" she grinned at Shepard again "'ridiculously sexy' in your N7 gear. A tattoo would probably be very…" her eyes met Shepard's and darkened slightly. All mirth evaporated. She dove for a kiss and Shepard didn't disappoint. She returned it feverishly, letting her hands travel up Liara's sides and back down.

Shepard gave a soft laugh when they finally parted for a breath.

"What?" Liara breathed unsteadily.

"Well, that's settled."

"What is?" Liara blinked to clear her vision.

"If that's your reaction to my N7 gear, I better make sure I'm wearing some at all times—tattoo it is."

Liara smiled as she bit her lip. "That leaves only one question."

"What's that?" Shepard asked.

"Where you'll get it," Liara grinned. "I might have a few suggestions."

Shepard smiled warmly as Liara's lips started trailing along her body, punctuating certain locations with a kiss. She lowered herself to kiss Shepard's naval, relishing the spot as she caressed Shepard's calves and let her hands travel back up.

"But in the meantime…" Liara rose and kissed Shepard's shoulder at the base of her neck. "I'll leave something here to remind you of your reward once you obtain a more permanent mark."

Shepard leaned her head away slightly for Liara to gain better access and felt her goose bumps return. Her heart was racing and her breath staggered. Her hands felt a magnetic pull to Liara's hips she couldn't fathom. She pulled herself closer to Liara, believing they could never be close enough She smiled at Liara's ability to make her completely lose herself. She was definitely spellbound.


	8. Liara's Name in the Stars

Context: a continuation of the scene where Liara comes up to the cabin to write Shepard's name in the stars.

…

"Well, I suppose I did just write your name in the stars."

Shepard and Liara watched as the lights from the memory bank faded, Shepard's avatar dissipating.

"I suppose you did," Shepard smiled and glanced at her. She took Liara's hand in her own and kissed it. "Thanks."

"Of course, Shepard. The galaxy needs to remember you."

"What does yours say?" Shepard asked, truly curious.

"Oh, I haven't bothered to put one in yet," Liara waved the thought away.

"We can't have that," Shepard teased then repeated Liara "The galaxy needs to remember you."

Liara's eyes turned their attention on Shepard. "Whatever for?"

"Glyph?" Shepard addressed the tiny version of the VI in the memory bank. "Do you have a holo on file of Dr. T'Soni?"

"One moment, Commander," the drone said. It flared a little before bringing up a holo of Liara in her broker armor.

"Very nice," Shepard teased Liara. "Be sure to send a copy to my terminal, Glyph." The asari rolled her eyes a little and swatted her, but a grin emerged. "Now," Shepard laughed. "How should the galaxy remember you?"

"You made me do yours," Liara shook her head. "Your turn."

"Alright," Shepard nodded. "Listening, Glyph?"

"Of course, Commander."

"Good. Dr. Liara T'Soni was the daughter of a powerful matriarch, but she quickly carved a path of her own, becoming the galaxy's most talented archeologist at only 109." Liara blushed, covering a smile as she looked away. Shepard grinned and continued. "She was a fearsome biotic and became an information broker like none other before her. She uncovered the secrets of the Protheans and made it possible for her cycle to stay in the fight against the Reapers. And…" Shepard smiled as she encouraged Liara to face her again by taking her chin between her forefinger and thumb. "It was a privilege to know her." She smiled that if someone found the memory bank in eons to come, they might be able to piece together that Liara and she had been…what were they? Liara continued to label them friends, but Shepard didn't sleep with her friends. Lovers sounded a little …how did Liara put it? Tawdry? She cupped Liara's cheek in a palm as she asked "How's that?"

"You are an insufferable flatterer, Shepard." Liara met her eyes.

"Said the asari who just wrote my name in the stars. I think you're more of a romantic than you let on."

Liara's eyes darted away from Shepard's, but she returned her smile. She looked back up and touched the hand resting on her cheek. Closing her eyes, she savored the simple touch. She never knew when she should press their intimate relationship forward. She didn't want to presume anything, calling them friends over bondmates. After all, they'd only bonded once since Shepard had come back.

Shepard rested her forehead on Liara's. After a moment she braved a kiss on Liara's beautiful cheek opposite the one she was still holding. Liara's head jerked back slightly in surprise. "Sorry!" Shepard half whispered, looking down and resting her forehead on Liara's again. "Sorry," she repeated more calmly, chastising herself mentally.

"Shepard…" Liara whispered in return. "Don't be." She leaned in and brought her lips to her human's.

Shepard melted into the kiss, the relief thawing her hesitance. Liara's encouragement was all she needed. Still, she kissed her tenderly, fighting the urge to accelerate it. Liara was it for her, she knew, and she wanted to be careful to make sure that would be the case. She parted their lips and she pulled away, taking in Liara's scent. She couldn't help leaning once again to kiss Liara's neck just once.

Liara's breath hitched and she frowned when Shepard stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Shepard assured her with a smile, remembering Liara's words the last time they'd been anywhere near the intimacy they were sharing now. "I just don't want to put pressure on you."

Liara breathed out a short chuckle. "Heh. I have fond memories of the last time you put pressure on me."

Shepard chuckled in return as she leaned in, allowing herself a brief kiss. "So do I."

Liara smiled and was warmed when Shepard matched her, their eyes searching the other's. Shepard leaned in again, but was stopped with the chime of her comm coming on.

"Commander?" Traynor's voice came through.

Shepard sighed and parted from Liara. "What is it, Specialist?"

"The asari councilor is waiting in the vid comm room."

"Thanks, Traynor. I'll be right there."

"Maybe later?" Liara smiled at her.

"As in right before we finish the mission later or in a few hours later?" Shepard teased.

Liara smiled slightly, not able to conjure a full smile with reality once again settling in. "As soon as possible, later," she clarified and pecked the spectre's lips.

Shepard stood and placed a tender kiss on Liara's crest as she walked around her to leave the cabin.

Liara let her head rest against the couch and she sighed, wondering if there'd ever be the time for 'later'. She sat up and picked up the memory bank, but paused as she pondered that she hadn't ever been in Shepard's cabin without her before. She took a moment to scan the room. She hadn't paid much attention to any details on other occasions, having other things on her mind. Her eyes landed on the bed and an involuntary smile crept up as she remembered the last time she'd used it. She sat down on it, caressing the soft sheets in fondness of the memory. The faint blue glow in the room from the fish tank was wonderfully peaceful and she let herself be mesmerized by the creatures' back and forth undulations.

She stood eventually with another sigh and made her way up the stairs. She paused again as she saw Shepard's terminal and smiled at an idea. She opened a window to compose a message, but left everything blank except for the message she typed.

_Dearest Shepard,_

_We'll make the time for 'later' somehow. _

_Yours,_

_Liara_

She scanned the message a few dozen times, trying to find a balance between showing her undying adoration and affection for Shepard without possibly overwhelming or burdening her in her hopes. She rubbed her neck and glanced to the side, seeing a picture frame. She took it up and pressed the center for the image to come up. She sucked in a sharp breath of air and her brows shot up when her own image appeared. How long had this been here?

The picture gave her newfound confidence as she returned to the terminal and retyped the message once again.

_My Love,_

_We'll make the time for 'later'. That's a promise._

_Always yours,_

_Liara_

Her stomach and brows knit and she bit her lip in nervousness at the thought of Shepard seeing the message. Yet she wanted Shepard to see it. In fact, she wanted to be sure she did. She typed in her own information and sent it to Shepard's mail.

…

Exiting the lift on the command deck, Liara began to walk toward the war room to discuss a matter with Wrex, but heard Traynor say "Commander, there's a new message at your private terminal."

She tried to speed up her step but before she could pass through the scanners, she heard Shepard whoop. Seconds later, she was caught in the commander's arms as the scanners passed over them and Shepard kissed her fervently.

"Best promise I've ever had the privilege to receive, Doctor." Shepard grinned at her then let her go, returning to the command deck.

Liara stood dazed, her eyes wide. A smile found its way to her lips and her heart pounded. One of the ensigns guarding the war room coughed and she shook her head to clear it. She turned around to continue toward the war room when she spotted Wrex smirking at her.

"Guess I was right about the kissing thing, but maybe it's Shepard that's the expert, eh, T'Soni? Heh heh."

Liara narrowed her eyes, combing through her mental filing system and smirked in return when she remembered something that would do. "Two words for you, Wrex: Matriarch Aleena."

Wrex stopped his breathy chuckles and cleared his throat. He gulped and walked away rather swiftly for a krogan that weighed at least half a ton. Liara stepped through when the scanners were finished. Despite her embarrassment at being caught, her lips curled at a corner, wondering how soon she could make 'later' happen.


End file.
